


Shifter Lore

by Bane_Huntress



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all the Lore relating to my 'Kitty Time AU' stories, set in different fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifter Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically a fan fiction, but it would no longer fit into the 'notes' sections.  
> So I'm separating it out here.
> 
> This applies to:  
> Cat's out the Bag - NCIS  
> Between the Whiskers - Stargate Atlantis
> 
> And upcoming ficts for Sherlock and Hawaii 5O

**Shifter Lore**

 

Shifters take up just over 1% of the world’s population.

 

 **Shifter Types:** in order from common to rare

Lions

Tigers

Leopards

Jaguars (Very rare) only 53 known world wide.

 

**Biology:**

Shifters are a species that have been around for about ten thousand years.  
Their bloodline is in almost every family tree on the planet, but they appear rarely.  
If they have siblings they will mostly likely be human, to have more than one living Shifter in a family is very rare and deemed as bad luck.

[ **SGA** – They were created by the Ancients as a means to protect themselves from the Wraith if they ever got to Earth. They were made to be humanity’s protectors.]

 

**Coat Colours: aka: Rare coats**

Whites are rare.

Blacks are very rare.

 

**Jaguars Special Attributes:**

Male Jaguars can give birth to children if they have a male Mate.

For a few hours when they go into Heat, they partially Shift so they can conceive.

(If they have a Male with a Female Mate, then they just go into Rut)

 ** _Black Jaguars:_** Male or Female, Always give birth to Shifter Children.

 ** _Normal/White Jaguars_** _:_ Female only, Have as much chance as other Shifter and normal humans to have a Shifter offspring, which will be extremely rare. (Males of these coats colour can not have children)

 

**Heat:**

All female Shifters go into heat for a few weeks in June or July. So they will give birth in March or April.  
Male Jaguars only go into heat for a few hours in June or July.

 

**Rut:**

The male version of Heat. Males go into Rut in June or July where they will get a bit more randy. (not applicable to Mate Jaguars with a Male Mate)

 

**Shifter Marks:**

Shifters usually have some sign of the cat they are on their person, be it colouration of the skin in stripes or spots somewhere on the body like birth marks. Some have unusual hair growth somewhere.  
Exception to this rule are rarer Pure Breeds.

 

**Pure Breed:**

A Pure breed has no marks or any other outward sigh that they are a Shifter when in human form.

They were once common but get rarer ever six generations or so.

 

**Wrists:**

The Shifter will become passive and extremely suggestible if someone grabs their wrists.  
Un-Bonded Shifters: can not normally fight this affect.

Bonded Shifters: Can resist the effects unless it’s their Bond Mate.

The only person apart from their Bond Mate who they can not resist is their Mothers.  
Considered bad form through all societies on Earth to do this to anyone.

[SGA – Made as a way to control the Shifter and make them passive]

 

**Neck Hold:**

This will start a Bonding.  
If the Shifter is grabbed just below the skull on the neck.

The Shifter must have some positive feelings towards the person who grabbed them, or they can resist and reject the person who grabbed them.  
If they have an emotional attachment to the person grabbing them, then they will Bond to that person.

If rejected by that person, the Shifter can pine themselves to death.

[SGA – This was a way to keep the Shifters at the Ancients side, so they didn’t end up like the Wraith or the Replicators. But was deemed as a failure because of the emotional element.]

 

**Neck Holding/Biting once Bonded:**

A Bond Mate will often bite the back of a Shifter neck. This serves two purposes.

One, to mark the Shifter in a visible way, something a Shifter will insist on.

Two, for a means of a Bond Mate to prove dominance over their Shifter.

It can also be used by a Bond Mate to calm the Shifter, if the Shifter is in an extreme moment of stress, especially if holding the wrist doesn’t work.

 

**Pining to death:**

A Shifter never lives long after the Bond Mate dies.

Shifters pass away from untreatable organ and neurological failure.

No one knows why, but the only time Shifters do survive any length of time is if the Shifter is pregnant, they will live until their offspring is born, then pass away within twenty to forty eight hours.  
This does not usually affect the Bond Mate if the Shifter dies first.

 

**Alphas:**

Rare human trait.

Humans only become Alphas once they have Bonded with their own Shifter.  
Other Shifters can sense it.  
Alphas can control all Shifted, un-bonded or not, almost like they were their own, but they will not Bond with that Shifter. Alphas can control a Shifter like its natural mother would to discipline.

[SGA – Alphas are people with a very strong ATA gene and a dominant/leader personality.]

 

**Shifter Registry:**

The Shifter Registry is a world wide organisation that looks after the health and safety of Shifters. So they are not mistreated or harmed.  
The Registry existed in many forms all over the world, but has only been a world wide organization for 200 years.

 

**Shifter Testing:**

Children are tested when they start School or are between the ages of 3 to 6.  
Once they are found, they are Registered, and their human and Shifted form’s are documented.

 

 **Shifter Puberty:**  
Once a Shifter reaches puberty, they can then Bond.  
Between the ages of 10 to 16. (Like human puberty.)

At this time, the Shifter has to go to a Shifter Dormitory.  
This is usual to a Dormitory close to their family, though they can no longer live with their families.

[NCIS – This is a policy that is being changed.]

[UK – Shifters are left with their families to look after. Dormitories are rare. This is because after WW2 the government had no funds to keep all Dorms open]

 

**Shifter Dormitories:**

A Shifter spends the rest of their lives in these places until they are Bonded with a human.

They are almost like prisons, to keep the Shifters safe from abuse.  
After the age of 25 they are usually given more freedom with a Chaperon.

 

**Chaperons:**

Chaperons accompany un-bonded Shifters if they leave a Dormitory.  
They are usual employees of the Shifter Registry. They can also be family and friends.

 

**Official Bonding process:**

Humans can apply to become a Bond Mate for a Shifter.  
They will be heavily vetted by the Shifter Registry and be allowed to spend chaperoned time with a suitable Shifter.  
The Shifter does have the final say if they wish to be Bond.

 

**Bonding with a Mate:**

Once a Shifter has Bonded with a Mate, they will be with that person for the rest of their life.

All the Humans (Bond Mate) assets must then be put in the joint names of the Shifter and the Human.

 

 

 

Thanks to Jantique for the Beta ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I may have to update this from time to time ^_^


End file.
